Death
by princess-of-queens
Summary: Death- the action or fact of dying or being killed; the end of the life of a person or organism ... I have been around it my whole life and will be in till the day I die. I have been inches away from it. It has ridden in my passenger seat once or twice


Death = the action or fact of dying or being killed; the end of the life of a person or organism

I am no straighter to death.

I have been around it my whole life and will be in till the day I die. I have been inches away from it. It has ridden in my passenger seat once or twice.

And the sad part is, I have been around death so long that it does not bother me at all… at least no anymore.

I prayed that this war was over. I prayed that I would not have to go through the pain of losing a loved one again. I prayed that death would stay away for awhile.

It had been nearly five months since the Decepticons took over Chicago and Optimus Prime finely ended Megatron's reign.

But with great victory, comes great sacrifice. We were betrayed by Sentinel Prime. Who once was Optimus's teacher and closest friend. And our leader before Optimus.

I was sparked after the Ark was shot down and Optimus took command. So I was not upset or hurt as bad as my fellow Autobots by the betrayal.

The emotions around base after the great battle were too much for me to handle. Most of the time I stayed away from base. But I couldn't stay away long. Sam and Carly still lived in the small apartment in DC, so NEST's base was still my main home.

I tried to cheer my friends up, but they would roll their eyes at me or walk around. Ratchet told me that I was too young and naive to understand why they were so depressed. But I disagreed. I knew what it was like. After all, I was the youngest and smallest of the Autobots. I have been fighting the Decepticons since I could hold a gun. And in my first year of fighting, I lost my voice box.

These days, I spent most walking down to the lake and through the forest.

Sometimes I wished I would just get lost on those woods. Be away from the drama that my family would not let go of.

Today was no different….

I left early, before the sun even begin to rise. I went down to the lake and took my usual path into the forest. It was late spring, and most of the animals that lived in theses woods had already had their young ones and their spring fever had past.

Normally, animals, wild or tamed, avoided my kind. I did not blame them. After all, most of the Autobots and Decepticons were big. But the animals here were not afraid of me and they often came right up to me. Maybe it was my size and that I never talked or made a noise. Or the fact that I came here every day and they have grown to like me or at least know I mean no harm.

I took my seat on the banks of the lake. I sat down with my legs crossed and my hands folded in my lap. I looked down at my reflection in the lake. I felt small birds land on my shoulders and head. I giggled and leaned back against a tree, the birds did not move. I felt squirrels and chipmunks jump off the tree and run down my arms and legs. Two does and a buck came and drank from the lake, right beside me. While the two does' fawns played at my feet. I closed my eyes and sighed with a smile. I only wish the Autobots would get along as well as I could with nature and change.

"Bumblebee?" I heard someone call my name. I felt the birds, squirrels, and Chipmunks disappear from my form. I opened my eyes to see the big buck snort, telling his does to leave with their fawns. I frowned and my door wings dropped. I did not need to turn around to see who it was that came looking for me. I crossed my arms and looked back down into the lake. In the reflection I saw the red and blue plating of my leader.

:Optimus Prime, sir: I beeped and nodded at his reflection. Optimus walked forward and took a seat next to me. It surprised me a little.

"So this is where you sneak off to every day" Optimus smiled as he looked around lake. "I can see why"

:It's peaceful: I added :I like it here. It remembers me of simpler time. Before the war. Before I started fighting:

"It has the same effect on me too" Optimus put his arm around me. "Bee, I do not like you being alone all the time. If you need to talk, you can always come to me. It's not good to hold in all your…"

:Optimus: I cut him off with a hiss. He pulled back some, but kept his arm around me. :I should be saying that to you. You and the others are the ones holding in your anger and sadness. The only reason I am by myself all the time is because I have no one to be around. You and the others lock yourselves up in your hangers all the time. The only time I see you is when NEST officers find a Decepticon signal and we go after it: I growled. :You of all bots should know that we cannot keep doing this. It will get to the point where we cannot even be around each other…at all: I jumped to my feet and cupped my face in my hands. Optimus slowly stood and stared at me. He opened his mouth to say something, but I stepped forward and waved my hands. :And don't you dare say 'I do not know what it's like', Optimus. I know Sentinel Prime was like a father to you. But so was Ironhide to me. Ironhide is gone, yes, and he will be missed, yes. Don't you think I know that better than anyone? But I know he would not want me wasting my life away in sorrow over him. And neither would sentinel: I yelled. Optimus looked away from me, hiding his emotions. My spark was beating fast and I was breathing hard. I felt tears in my eyes now and I fell to my knees.

"Oh, Bumblebee" Optimus coed as he ran to my side and picked me up, holding me like he did when I was a sparkling. "As much as you deny it, you have unfinished feelings to let go of too, my son"

Why was Optimus always right?

I am no straighter to death.

I have been around it my whole life and will be in till the day I die. I have been inches away from it. It has ridden in my passenger seat once or twice.

And the sad part is, as much as I have been around death….

It still hurts me.


End file.
